


x4x

by aesc, Urtica



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одинокий, любящий порядок и чистоту мужчина-металлокинетик познакомится с телепатом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	x4x

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Studies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/674013) by [aesc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesc/pseuds/aesc). 



_Одинокий, любящий порядок и чистоту мужчина-металлокинетик познакомится с телепатом._

Обычно изучение анкет на сайте x4x (знакомства для мутантов, просто название m4m уже кто-то использовал) было занятием тщетным. Но Эрик, на первый взгляд, казался многообещающим исключением. В соответствии с анкетой, он и правда был одинок, очень мужественен, действительно умел управлять металлом — и был немного пугающе опрятен и чистоплотен. Чарльзу нравился некоторый хаос, царивший в его жизни, но судя по виду квартиры Эрика, тот с трудом бы пережил и мельчайшее нарушение порядка.

Эрик выглядел слишком идеальным. Наверняка у него есть какие-нибудь ужасные недостатки. Поэтому, пока они сидели в ресторане и ждали, когда им принесут винную карту и хлебные палочки, Чарльз сказал:

— Надеюсь, ты не из тех, у кого фетиш на телепатию.

Эрик чуть отодвинулся, от него волнами расходилось легкое удивление. Вся его одежда была скрупулезно подобрана и идеально выглажена — казалось, что и складки на его джинсах тоже были старательно выверены. Потрясающе! Очень по-немецки. Чарльз мельком коснулся разума Эрика — даже четкость его мышления напоминала Чарльзу немецкие машины — абсолютная эффективность и решительность.

— Потому что, — Чарльз взял у подошедшего официанта бокал вина и продолжил: — обычно люди, желающие познакомиться с телепатами, или хотят узнать свои самые тайные желания, или жаждут, чтобы им заглянули в душу.

Чарльз не почувствовал ни капли лицемерия, когда Эрик ответил:

— Я не скрываю своих желаний, — ох, какая прекрасная, зубастая улыбка! — И я по большей части атеист, поэтому вопросы души меня мало интересуют.

— Выпьем же за это, — и Чарльз отпил вина. Эрик одарил его еще одной хищной улыбкой и тоже выпил, дав Чарльзу возможность насладиться зрелищем — и тем, как ходил вверх-вниз кадык Эрика от каждого глотка. 

Наверняка постель Эрика такая же аккуратная, решил Чарльз. Тщательно заправленная — прагматичные серые простыни, белое покрывало. Края простыни будут отогнуты на одеяло, как в гостинице.

Придется Чарльзу что-то с этим сделать.


End file.
